Card display apparatus are used to mount greeting cards so that the displayed cards are organizationally arranged and accessible for viewing.
Some conventional card display apparatus require significant space as substantial support structure is provided. Other apparatus require further assembly as additional cards are added to the display. Furthermore, many typical card displaying apparatus only accommodate cards of a select size and do not provide for opening the displayed cards outwardly for reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,805 to Potter discloses a card and bulletin displayer, including a plurality of vertically extending straps mounted on an adjustable frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,438 to Larrington discloses a work scheduling apparatus for mounting a plurality of work order cards in spaced relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,419 to Stanos discloses a card-mounting and display apparatus wherein an elongated section or strip of curly pile fabric is hung from a supporting object and cards to be displayed have a complementary section of material attached thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,695 to Fluss discloses a card hanger of an elongated strip, including a rubber suction cup to attach the strip to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,332 to Cabell, Jr. discloses a post-card or picture hanger, including a pair of strips having stamped end tongues thereon forming clamps for mounting the cards.